The present technology relates to an information processing apparatus and a method of processing information, a storage medium and a program, in particular, to an information processing apparatus and a method of processing information, a storage medium and a program, which improve identification accuracy.
A technology for identifying whether a recognition target person is the identical person from a face image of the recognition target person is disclosed (See Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-178651).
In the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-178651, a plurality of recognition parts acquire face images of a person and extract feature patterns from the acquired face images, and calculate similarities between the extracted feature patterns and a previously registered dictionary pattern.
Then, a statistical quantity corresponding to a plurality of similarities each calculated by each recognition part is calculated and the person is identified.